


Two Birds, One Stone

by wasureneba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Era, Marauders, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasureneba/pseuds/wasureneba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always James with the god-damned itching powder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Stone

"I wish someone had told me," Sirius said miserably, sitting down next to James at the table. He reached sadly for the kippers.

"Told you what?" Remus asked, peering at Sirius from over his breakfast. He was bolting down oatmeal, with his eyes on bacon for the second course; the full moon had been five days ago and he was still incredibly hungry.

"About the---" Sirius broke off as a pretty Ravenclaw girl walked by them. "You know."

"Not really," Remus said, looking a little confused.

"The itching powder. In Peter's sock drawer. I realized this morning I'd used my last clean pair of socks and borrowed some of his, and my feet have been--- _ow_ since then. Why didn't you tell me you were pranking him?!"

"No idea what you're talking about. My sympathies, though," Remus said, moving onto bacon and, for good measure, a healthy serving of tapioca pudding. 

"Me neither, mate. Haven't pranked Peter in two weeks," James added, a little loftily.

Sirius's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You did it."

"Did what?"

"The socks! You knew I was out of socks---you were next to me when I was rummaging in my dresser last night. _And_ you know I always go for Peter's because yours are too smelly and Remus's are too small."

"Why would I do that?" James affected an indignant expression, but the corners of his mouth curved up too much for it to be successful.

"Oh, you're going to pay for this, Prongs. I don't know how, yet, but you are going to _pay_."

"No need to be all melodramatic, Pads."

Peter's voice drifted into the conversation. "Why's Pads being melodramatic? It's not like someone dumped itching powder into _his_ sock drawer. I--- _ow_ \---I'm going to murder someone." 

"Well, I better be off," James said, rising out of his seat. "Got to, ah, report to McGonagall before Charms---she said something about needing the prefects to---"

Sirius and Peter chased James from the Hall, leaving Remus to his course of toast and marmalade.


End file.
